Scarlet Hegemony
by Kurzov
Summary: The year is 1936. In the nation of Romania, Remilia Scarlet's coup succeeded - a vampire now rules a European country. Watch as the "Scarlet Devil" and her country go through the turbulent times of World War II. Based on the "Scarlet Romania" mod for Hearts of Iron 4. Indefinitely suspended because the mod hasn't been updated since HoI4 version 1.3.
1. 1936-01-01

SCARLET HEGEMONY

A **Touhou / Hearts of Iron 4 **crossover

* * *

January 1st, 1936

Breaking News: Vampire Coup in Romania!

A new government has taken power in the European country of Romania, led by vampire Remilia Scarlet. It is unclear if fascist Germany and Italy supported this coup, but it is clear that the world does not approve of this. The new government has not responded to comment overnight, however they wrote in a statement during the coup that the Romanians and the other world powers have nothing to worry about the new "Scarlet" government. The Romanian government-in-exile stated that they will not give in to demands and will support any entity that supports the monarchy.

* * *

Author's note: I'm not sure where to take this story, however I am leaning towards having this be a mixture of news articles and third-person sections. Also, this chapter was really short, but it'll get pretty long real quick, I guess.


	2. 1936-01-03, Night

1936-01-03/1936-01-04

* * *

It was late at night in Romania, and Remilia was wide awake. "Ah... it's nice having a place to rule again." A formal-clothed officer by the name of Petre Dumitrescu bolted in to the throne room. "What is it?" she asked. "Lady Remilia, I thought you might like to have an overview on our place in the world. I put this graphic together over the past few hours." Petre handed the vampire a long sheet of paper divided into several sections. "I can go over it with you if you would like," the general added. "I'll be just fine." "As you wish," Petre responded before turning around and exiting the throne room.

"Let's see here... still missing a few cabinet positions... our three armies exercising in our borderlands... Working on our equipment deficits..." Remilia went on a bit, talking herself through the various sections of the graphic. "Sounds like we're getting to a better place than that last king we were under," Sakuya mentioned, entering from a side room. "Definitely. You came right on time." "Time for? What would you like me to do?" the maid asked. "Could you get enough funds to our industries to allow us to pay for more factories?" "Yes, milady. I will start working on that immediately." Sakuya hurried out, leaving Remilia to her own devices.

"Now, let's see how the research is going..." Remilia stood up off her throne and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.


	3. 1936-01-04, Morning

1936-01-04, Morning

Remilia, donning a lab coat, walked into the core of Bucharest Laboratories, which was the biggest research facility in Romania. "Good morning!" the vampire shouted. Not many people greeted her back though, as most were busy performing experiments and trying new devices. In one area, researchers were studying and building experimental machine tools, and in another, they were working on designing new support weapons for the army. All of a sudden, a large bang could be heard outside, and Remilia walked out of the building to see what it was. It turns out it was a new piece of artillery that was being developed. As the scientists and soldiers noticed her entrance, they gave her an opportunity to try the weapon for herself. Being Remilia, she naturally accepted.

She sat down in the gunner's seat and prepared to fire. "Three... two... one... fire," She counted, as she fired the shell into the air. The recoil jolted her backwards a bit, giving her a good bruise. It wasn't all that bad anyway, at least for her. She'd regenerate any injuries anyway. The shell, for its part, landed right next to the bull's-eye. Someone ran out to go check on the shell, and eventually returned. "Success!" the researcher shouted, to much cheer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - MARCH 25TH:**

**I had put this chapter down for almost a month now. Sincerest apologies about that... school was getting in the way. Now on to the next part: I will try to thank every person that follows or favorites this story from now on! So thank you, Invader Viceroy, for favoriting this story. It means a lot to me.**


	4. 1936-01-20

_(Author's Note: I have plenty of reasons why I am so hesitant to update this story sometimes. One is that I am very busy with my classes and homework as of now. Another is the FanFiction Story Guidelines. In the "Entries Not Allowed" section, you'll find this line, labeled as point #4:_

"4. Stories with **non-historical** and **non-fictional** characters: actors, musicians, and etc."

_I understand why they did this. Legal concerns and such, presumably. However, i__t's a bit vague, in my opinion, and I don't like the way it's presented. Does this mean I cannot bring in characters such as real-life leaders of the era? Or does that just mean that I can't bring in people that are still living now? If neither of these things are correct, what does this mean in particular for a story based so much about history as mine? Until I get a specific and clear answer I will avoid mentioning the real-life leaders of the countries that Scarlet Romania and its people will interact with._

* * *

(Side note: I am getting some writers' block-type stuff with this story as well as OHPGJ _(100% Gensou Juice)_ in part. This is partially why updates have been so lacking.)

* * *

SCARLET ROMANIA

1936-01-20

* * *

Remilia was reading the _World Herald_. She was reading the headlines, not too terribly interested in foreign affairs. "Hmm... 'Sino-Japanese war raging on', 'America still recovering from Great Depression', world economy's still being terrible..." She flipped back to the front page. "Oh. That's..." She read the article, with the headline reading in bold letters, **'CIVIL WAR IN SPAIN!'** The headline stood out, grabbing her attention. Remilia stood up off her throne and called, "MEILING! RACOVITA!" The two in question did not take long to appear. "Yes?" They said. "I want you two to lead some of our divisions as a volunteer army in support of the Spanish Nationalists. They'll need all the help they can get."

"We will get started on that immediately." They responded, walking out of the throne room. Remilia began to write a message to the leader of the Nationalists, informing them of her decision to send volunteer divisions their way. The message was short, but did its job. It was sent by sea to Spain, where it arrived on time in the hands of the Nationalists.


End file.
